foxcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elders (Book)
'The Elders '''is the second book in the ''Foxcraft Trilogy. Like The Taken, the cover features Isla, the protagonist. It also includes a Taken, Simmi, Tao, and Haiki. ''Blurb'' Isla's search for her missing brother, Pirie, has brought her to the vast Wildlands. The forest is a treacherous place for a fox cub, but Isla is talented in foxcraft -- ancient arts of cunning known only to her kind. Skilled though she is, Isla's grasp of foxcraft is still new. And she's not alone... A cruel and mysterious fox stalks the forest, with the power to enslave others to his will. In order to survive, Isla must learn to trust in the rustic Wildlands foxes. But there are tales of others -- a council of Elders who are masters of foxcraft, and who warily guard its most potent secrets. If Isla wishes to master her gifts and find her brother, then the Elders may be her only hope. It's truly an amazing adventure. Isla's Main Goal Isla's search for her missing brother, Pirie, has brought her to the vast Wildlands. The forest is a treacherous place for a fox cub, but Isla is talented in foxcraft-ancient magic known only to her kind. Skilled though she is, Isla's grasp of foxcraft is still new, and she's not alone... a cruel and mysterious fox stalks the forest, with the power to enslave others to his will, called the Mage. In order to survive, Isla must learn to trust in the rustic Wildlands foxes. There are tales of a group of wise foxes- a council called Elders who are masters of foxcraft, and who warily guard it's most potent secrets. If Isla wishes to master her gifts and find her brother, then fining the Elders may be her only hope. Plot Isla hears a fox crying for help. At first she tries to shake it off, but she cannot shut him out. Isla follows the voice to a hidden stream, where a fox is trapped. The fox tells her that he was running from dog when he fell into the stream. She helps him out by releasing his paw from a stone, but she cannot see the fox anymore. Thinking he drowned, she has a memory of her and Pirie. As it turns out, he did not drown. The fox is gray furred and called Haiki. The dogs that chased Haiki surround them, but Haiki tricks them into thinking there are rabbits. The dogs run off to find rabbits, and Isla and Haiki run. More coming soon Praise for Foxcraft :"Vivid details, intriguing characters, and a riveting plot are smoothly executed in this exciting new series. Beautifully rendered and magical." '' :— Kirkus Reviews, starred review :"Iserles takes the actual habits and attributes of real foxes and mixes in magic and a complex social structure. Well-crafted fantasy of the furry kind." '' :— School Library Journal :''"A new epic animal fantasy that will make you love foxes, see the furless in a whole new way, and wish you could use fox magic like slimmering, too. Perfect for fans of Warriors and Guardians of Ga'Hoole." '' :— Tui T. Sutherland, author of the Wings of Fire series Gallery Cover Art TheElders.jpg|Foxcraft: The Elders (First Edition) 51tYcOrconL.jpg|Foxcraft: The Elders (First UK Edition) 91mzuUQd8oL.jpg|Foxcraft: Das Geheimnis der Ältesten (First German Edition) External Links *Foxcraft: The Elders (Official Foxcraft Website) *Free Excerpt of Foxcraft: The Elders Category:Books